User talk:Scarecroe
View-Master How you like me now? -- Danny (talk) 03:26, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Nice! You rule the school :) -- Scott (talk) 15:01, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Hidespeak.jpg Hey, mighty administrator. Could you delete this file? I uploaded two screen shots from this Big Bird's Hide and Speak game, then thought better of it, because it crowds the page, and because the game's title screen is dumb and boring. Keep hidespeak2.jpg, but ditch hidespeak.jpg. -- Ryan (talk) 21:33, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :You've got it! -- Scott (talk) 23:25, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thankew. -- Ryan (talk) 03:57, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Attention Hey Scott, take a look at Talk:Tony, another page like Big Bird Meets the Orchestra and Shivers the Penguin where we don't know enough and have no easily accessible means of expanding the page, but which is still worth flagging somewhere. If you haven't figured out what you want such a list to look like, I may take a stab at it in sandbox later in the week. Also, take a look at Talk:The Number of the Day. I'm seeing what Danny meant about attention boxes related to personal interests, and considering a) the general similarity of the Number/Letter of the Day segments and b) the fact that the majority of our sketch pages are incomplete, I'm not sure how effective those are as "attention" pages. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:32, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :Okay, how's this? Muppet Wiki:Still Stumping -- Scott (talk) 16:03, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::That works! I like it. Maybe later, as it grows, categorizing by type (character, production, merchandise, list), would be useful. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :::If that's a Muppet Wiki project page, then where's the picture of Fozzie? -- Danny (talk) 17:58, 14 July 2006 (UTC) newsgroups Sorry, no idea when a.t.m started. -- Erik (talk) 19:57, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Okay, thanks anyway. -- ''Scott (talk) 20:03, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::Did some poking around and found it. Also added alt.swedish.chef.bork.bork.bork. -- Erik (talk) 20:18, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::Poked around on alt.config. -- ''Erik (talk) 00:23, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::::When I say "poked around" I mean I found this article: http://groups.google.com/group/alt.config/browse_thread/thread/e077c1c1e67725ba/2360a062dcb57dc7. A.t.m was started in August of '90. -- ''Erik (talk) 17:18, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Fly with us How amazing is this cover? -- Danny (talk) 03:01, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :It's beautiful! -- ''Scott (talk) 03:09, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::And by beautiful, obviously, you mean the gayest thing ever. -- Danny (talk) 22:02, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't really notice that until you put it on the Ernie and Bert Are Gay page. -- Scott (talk) 23:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Dude. C'mon. How obvious do they have to get? -- Danny (talk) 02:33, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I didn't notice it either, until I read the "Fly with us to Fairyland" caption. I was focusing more on the art and the wigged-out tree. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:35, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Art of the Muppets poster Hey babe: I'm glad you replaced the image in Muppet Posters, but the image you put up also includes Kermit and Henson autographs, which aren't part of the actual poster. That looks like somebody framed both the poster and the autographs together. -- Danny (talk) 01:24, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :That's actually part of the poster which was produced for the touring exhibit. The space where the signatures are in this version was left blank to accommodate information that would change depending on where the exhibit was. -- Scott (talk) 02:45, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, that's cool. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Le Muppet Show! Thanks for cleaning up the image, 'twas the only one I could find. I found it here, which has reasonably full details on the pilot's content. I've got a starter Le Muppet Show (France) up, but I'll make it actually pretty and all later. I'm trying to figure out how to handle the two series and seperate cast lists, especially since I can only find one pic of the new voices. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:55, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :The article looks great! I'm also very intrigued about this show. -- Scott (talk) 23:00, 11 July 2006 (UTC) The Vision of Jim Henson Exhibit Hey, Scott. I see that you've been working on this page, and I thought I'd share this source I found that might help beef up the description a bit with respect to the touring version. I can vouch for the information about what was included, since I saw this exhibit twice, including the time it visited the Minnesota Children's Museum. It's a little hard to follow (what with their lack of italics and such), but I thought it might be useful. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 01:16, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's fantastic! I orginally started this as a place to house the information that Dean had recalled from memory as a source for Jim Henson's directing credit on Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3, but it turns out that info was incorrect anyway. Thanks to you, we have a real source. You're a superstar :) -- Scott (talk) 01:19, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives